Hidden Secrets
by Knockout95
Summary: Aza and her family just lost their mother in an accident. They moved into a new house, but only to soon discover that her house is a haunted house. Aza is faced with a challenge that will try to tear her family apart. Read and find out about what problems her and her family will face from this haunted house of theirs.


Hidden Secrets

By Narry Moua

_ When moving into a new house, you should be careful which house you choose. Houses have many different designs and colors. They can either be big or small and prices may vary, depending on which house you take interest in. Usually homeowners will do whatever they can to get you to rent or buy their house. But have you ever thought there may be something in the house that's why they want to sell the house? Something paranormal? Something that happened in the house? That is exactly what happened to me and my family. We were currently looking for a new house to move into because we wanted a fresh start. We just lost our mother in a plane crash. We thought that living in our current house would bring too many memories. I was the only daughter in the family. I had about 7 brothers. Two of them were younger than me though. My oldest brother Keiji was going to be a sophomore in college. The second oldest, Musashi, a freshman in college and Kiyomasa, a senior. The other, Yukimura, a junior, and another, Motochika, a sophomore. I was going to be a freshman. My younger brother, Jin Hye, was going to be a fourth grader and the other younger one, Carlo, was going to be a third grader so they were still pretty immature. We all pretty much got along well and were all close family members. Anyways, we were moving into a new house that was absolutely beautiful. The house was a three story and was colored light bluish white. It had three living rooms and about ten rooms and six bathrooms. The homeowner was so kind he let us rent it for $500 a month only. However, despite the beautiness of the house, we had no idea what we were about to encounter in that house that will tear our family apart._

_ "_Yeah! Let's go pick out our rooms!" Keiji shouted as all of us got out of the car. I was so excited to get inside the house and pick out my room. I hoped to find the master bedroom because I had lots of things. "Okay. When I count to three, we can all run inside and claim our bedroom." We all agreed. "One… Two…" He ran off first. "Three!" He started laughing.

"Hey no fair! You cheated!" I shouted as we all dashed inside the house in search of the master bedroom. I ran to the second story and began looking for the master bedroom. There were about four rooms in the second story. I opened three of them but I couldn't find the master bedroom. Finally, when I opened the last room, I saw the master bedroom. I smiled and dashed inside. "Guys! I found the room!" In a few seconds, they all came rushing inside.

"Awwww lucky! I wanted the master bedroom!" Yukimura exclaimed. We were all laughing. Everyone picked out their own rooms. We all got our own stuffs and took them into our own rooms. I started to unpack once my swing bed was fixed. I loaded up a whole bunch of studio pictures of myself onto the left side of the wall. With those pictures, I created an image of myself. On the other wall, I painted it cheetah. It was red with black spots. As I was unpacking, someone knocked down my flower vase and it broke. I turned to see who it was. I saw my little brother Carlo run and laugh.

"Carlo you little jerk!" I yelled after him. I went to go pick up the broken vase. I threw them away. I continued to unpack until it was getting dark. I stopped to go cook for them. I headed downstairs and into the large kitchen. My dad had already put things in our refrigerator so I got out some beef and veggies. I chopped them all up and started cooking. In a while, I finished cooking. I told everyone to come eat. We all sat down on the table and started to eat. I turned and saw Carlo eating peacefully. "Carlo, why'd you come into my room and knocked down my flower vase?" Carlo turned to me with a confused face.

"Aza, what are you talking about? I didn't go into your room!" Carlo told me. I got confused too. In fact, everyone was.

"What the heck? When you guys were unpacking, Carlo left with me and dad to go buy some things." Musashi told me. "Maybe you're just imagining it." I was really confused because I know I saw him.

"What? But I saw Carlo hit my vase down!" I exclaimed. My father seemed confused too. "Anyways, I wouldn't lie about this. I know I saw you Carlo." Everyone got pretty quiet. I looked down, thinking to myself that if it wasn't Carlo, then who the heck did I see and why did he sound just like Carlo? That feeling scared the crap out of me.

"Okay everyone. Today is just the first day and we're all just tired from packing. Let's not think too much." My father told us all. We all agreed and continued eating. After that, Motochika helped me wash the dishes. We were talking about some funny things. Then he brought up that situation that happened to me.

"So you said you saw Carlo smack your vase down and run off? Are you sure you just didn't imagine it?" Motochika told me.

"I'm serious! I saw him. He ran off and laughed. I know in my heart that I saw him. If it wasn't him that I saw, then who the heck did I see? A ghost?" I replied to him. He shushed me.

"You know ghosts exist all around. They're even beside us right now." Motochika joked. All of a sudden, we heard a glass cup fall. We both flinched and turned. There we saw a glass cup cracked on the floor. We looked at each other. We both got scared. I washed my hands and went to go pick up the broken glass. I swept the floor. After that, Motochika was also finished with the dishes. "Well, imma go sleep now. See you tomorrow." Motochika left and I was in the kitchen by myself. I started feeling that someone was looking at me and I got really scared. I turned to see who it was and there was nothing. I headed upstairs and past Kiyomasa room. I heard Motochika and Kiyomasa whispering. I stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"Are you fucking serious? You're lying!" Kiyomasa said to Motochika. "If you're lying, you better tell me."

"No I'm dead serious. I fucking saw a ghost looking at Aza from outside the window. It looked kinda like a girl with glowing yellow eyes. It just freaking scared the fuck out of me. I only saw its eyes and I can tell it was a girl. I was going to tell Aza but I didn't want to scare her so I didn't say anything. But don't tell anyone!" Motochika said. Then I heard them coming towards the door. I quickly went to my room. I was hella freaking scared. I showered quickly and came out of the room. I was afraid to sleep by myself so I asked Jin Hye and Carlo if they wanted to sleep with me. They agreed because they liked to go on my bed. I felt more relieved. That night, we all slept peacefully.

Everything went great for the past two weeks. Nothing happened to me anymore. I began to wonder if Motochika was only lying to Kiyomasa. It was so good that bad things started to happen again. I was sleeping on my bed late at night around midnight when I heard my door slowly open. I opened my eyes and got scared. I heard footsteps coming. I shut my eyes tight and pretended to still be asleep. It came closer and closer to me. As I came close, I got more scared. Then it came beside me. I couldn't see it beside me but the feeling that it was beside me was in my thoughts. I said nothing and didn't dare look to see what it was. I felt it lean towards my body; it's head bowing downer to me. Still I did nothing because I was afraid of what I would see. When I felt it hekka near me, it whispered something in my ear. It was a guy's voice.

"Aza…." It whispered in my ears. As soon as I heard that, it made me flinch so bad I got up and turned to see who it was. But it was no one. I was really scared. My heart was pounding with fear. I was panting too. I got up and headed downstairs. I knew that some of my brothers were still awake right now so I kinda felt safe for a while. I went into the living room and turned on the lights. I was walking past the living room to the kitchen. As I walked, I saw a tall black figure sitting down looking at me with bright yellow eyes. It looked like it was pointing at me. A chill quickly ran up my spine. I turned and there was nobody. I felt so paranoid right now. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. From the second story, I heard Jin Hye and Carlo running into my room. They closed the door and I heard them jumping on my bed. I went up the stairs and opened my door to my room. There was nothing but utter silence in my room. I was looking all around my room to make sure nothing was touched. Nope, nothing was touched. Then something caught my eyes. On my desk I had a picture frame of our whole family. It was cracked up. The crack lines all intersected to where I was at on the picture so it looked like someone aimed at my position on the picture while cracking it. I got pretty upset with Jin Hye and Carlo. I stormed into their room and they were playing games.

"Why'd you two go into my room and broke my picture frame?" I snapped at them. They looked at each other. "Well?"

"Aza, we didn't go in your room." Jin Hye said to me. I didn't believe them. Carlo nodded his head in agreement.

"Liar! I heard you two go into my room and jump on my bed!" I continued. "Why are you two always causing trouble for me now?"

"We didn't even do anything!" stormed Carlo. "Why do you always blame everything on me now?"

"Because you're the one who keeps coming into my room and breaking my things!" I shouted angrily to him. Then Kiyomasa, Yukimura, Motochika, and Musashi came into the room.

"What's going on here? Why are you yelling at Carlo and Jin Hye?" Kiyomasa asked me. I turned to him very frustrated.

"Carlo and Jin Hye came into my room and broke my picture frame! That's why I'm yelling at them!" I told him. They all looked at one another. They didn't know what to say.

"Carlo and Jin Hye are the type that doesn't go into another person's room without their consent. I don't think they'd go into your room and break your picture frame. Besides, it's just a picture frame. You can always go buy a new one at the store." Musashi told me. I felt so angry now because I felt that every time something happened to me, no one is on my side to back me up.

"Man I hate it! You guys never believe me in everything I say!" I screamed at them. "You guys are never on my side!"

"Aza, it's not that we don't want to believe you -." Motochika started as Keiji stormed into the room. He looked hard at me as if I did something to him.

"Aza, where'd you take my binder? Give it to me." Keiji said to me. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What the heck are you talking about? I didn't go into you're room!" I shot back at him.

"Yeah you did! You came into my room and you took my binder and I told you to give it back. You just giggled and left with it! You freaking traveled all around the house with it and I followed you up until now. So give me back my binder."

"I didn't touch your binder! I told you already! Gosh! I'm so fed up with you guys!" I told them. I turned to Carlo and Jin Hye. "Don't go into my room anymore!" I marched off into my room and sat down on my bed. I was so paranoid and angry. I got under the covers and just headed off to sleep again.

Lately we have been such a disfunctional family. All what we do now is just argue, argue, and argue all day. Carlo and Jin Hye told our dad they were afraid of us. So my dad sent them two to go live with our grandma until things were good again. I thought to myself that we used to get along so fine. Now we are in such bad conditions. We argue, finish, go in our own rooms, come out, and start another drama. But today was an extremely horrible day for all of us. We continued to accuse one another of doing something. I was in my bathroom when I heard a rip in my room. I came out of my room to find my artwork homework torn into pieces. I went to my drawing angrily. I saw Yukimura dash out from my closet and out the door. He slammed it shut behind him. I heard commotions going on.

"Where the fuck did you put my car key? You were the last one to have it! You better find it!" Musashi shouted to Motochika. I came downstairs to see what was going on and to look for Yukimura.

"I told you already! I put it in your fucking room on your table! Quit fucking yelling at me shit!" Motochika argued back to Musashi.

"You guys stop arguing!" Keiji said to them two. Yukimura came out of his room from the third story and went to Keiji.

"Keiji, where'd you take my condoms to? I need them!" Yukimura questioned Keiji. Keiji looked at him in a confused way.

"What the heck? I was downstairs the whole time! I didn't go in your room." Keiji claimed. I headed over to where they were at.

"Yeah you did! I saw you!" Yukimura said. Keiji shook his head. "Go get it for me! I hella need them right now!"

"I didn't go in your room and take your condoms. Why on Earth would I want to take them? Mines is way bigger than yours! Your condoms would be too small for me! And I did not take it!" Keiji stormed.

"Yukimura! Why did you rip my art homework? It's freaking due tomorrow!" I exclaimed to him. He turned to me madly.

"No I didn't! I didn't even go into your room!" Yukimura shouted.

"Yes you did! I saw you! You ran out of my closet! Don't deny what you did!" I told him. We were all mad at each other.

"If you can't find it you better go but me a new one! Shit! I ain't playing around!" Musashi continued with Motochika.

"Hell no shit! You ain't the boss of me." Motochika said and he walked off to his own room. Musashi sat down on the couch angrily.

"Fuck man!" he shouted out loud. Keiji, Yukimura, and I left to our own rooms. As I was walking, Kiyomasa popped out of his own room and stormed downstairs. When I reached my room, I already heard Kiyomasa yelling with Musashi. I lay down on my bed, thinking to myself how we all ended up being the way we are now. It was so horrible of us. Today was such an awful day for me. Perhaps for all of us.

Two days later at night, Keiji and I just barely finished arguing. Keiji slammed his door shut and layed down on his bed. All he could think of was hurting me. He tried to shake that thought out of his head. He didn't want to because I was his sister. But his anger was causing him to think about hurting me only. Then he started hearing whispers all around his room.

"Get her…Rape her…Hurt her…" it whispered over and over all around the room. Keiji covered his ears and tried not to listen to it.

"No! Stop!" Keiji yelled out loud. But it continued to repeat and it got louder and louder. He fell on his knees and did his best to not listen. "Leave me alone!" he looked up and saw a black figure that looked to be a man with red eyes standing up looking at him. Keiji was horrified and it dashed towards him and entered his body…

I was sleeping in my room when I heard something come into my room. I ignored it because I thought that I didn't want to argue with anyone anymore. We already made Carlo and Jin Hye fearful of us. I felt bad enough. Our family was getting so torn apart. Each day we got further and further away from our bond as a family. I continued sleeping and heard it close the door and come towards me. I got really scared and turned to see who it was. As usual, it was no one. I shut my eyes and counted to a zillion. I was in my 500's when I was asleep again.

Keiji waited until I was sleeping before getting off the ground. He slithered towards me. He looked down at me and then got in between my legs. I opened my eyes and saw Keiji trying to do something to me. He held my shoulders down and I got scared. I tried to make him move his hand but for some reason I could not move it at all.

"Keiji what are you doing? Get off me!" I shouted as he didn't say anything back. Keiji had a blank face with no emotions. His eyes were usually brown but his eyes were pure black, almost as if he were possessed by something. He grabbed my teen top that I was wearing and pulled on it so hard it ripped. I was screaming super loud. I pushed and pushed him away from me. I tried to move his bottom away from mines because it felt so wrong, especially because we were siblings. "Get off! Keiji!" I felt pretty sick now. Then Keiji started to hump me hard. I was hitting him a lot. He did that three times and I slapped his cheek so hard and pushed him away from me. Keiji fell down from my bed and I got up and ran out of my room. Right when Keiji hit the floor, the ghost that controlled Keiji came out of his body and Keiji became normal again. He did not remember anything except for when I hit him. He did not know why I hit him so he came after me to confront me why I hit him.

I ran into Musashi's room. I dashed in there and Musashi was working out. He turned to me and then gave me a confuse look on his face because he saw me in my bra. I ran behind him.

"What the heck happened? Why are you wearing that?" Musashi asked me.

"I'm hella scared! Keiji freaking came into my room and like tried to rape me or something! He ripped my teen top off!" I told him. He had on such a weird look on his face.

"He tried to rape you? Why would he do that? Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Musashi told me. I shook my head.

"No it wasn't a dream! He did do that to me!" I stammered to him. Keiji marched into the room and looked at me.

"Aza, why'd you freaking hit me? You know that fucking hurted hella lot!" Keiji yelled at me. I couldn't believe he was all telling me that because he tried to rape me and he dares to say that to me too? I got really upset.

"Because you tried to freaking rape me!" I snapped at him. He was very confused. It seemed as though he didn't know what I was talking about.

"What the fuck? Why the hell would I do that?" Keiji replied to me. Musashi did not know who to believe. "Would I ever do anything like that, Musashi?"

"I don't actually think you'd do something like that." Musashi told us. I got even madder because once again, they weren't on my side.

"There you guys go again not being on my side again! You guys never believe me! Fuck that!" I shouted and walked off back into my room. I put on another shirt and cried because I was so angry I didn't know what to do. Before I knew it, I went to sleep.

A week later, things turned out even worse for me. Not only was I arguing with everyone but I also started to see ghosts everywhere. It's like I saw them every single day nonstop. And worst of all, none of them would ever believe me. But the ghosts would scare the crap outta me. I was in the bathroom looking at the mirror. I looked up and saw a girl next to me. She looked normal. She was really pretty though. Her hair was straight. Her mouth was closed at first. She was staring at me for a while. Then her mouth dropped open and she became blue, faddy, and looked like she was dripping wet. Her hair was messy and needed to be brushed. She didn't even have any eyes. There were just her eye sockets. Her lip part was open and it was black. That just completely blew me away. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran out of the bathroom and I saw her swinging on my bed with her scary look. I ran out of my room and past Kiyomasa's room. I saw a black figure standing on his bed, waving for me to go to him. He had glowing yellow eyes. I ran even faster and down the stairs. I felt someone watching me from above. I looked up and from the third story area, I saw a man walking across. He stopped and looked at me. His face was so pale and he looked like he was gonna cry. Those kinds of faces scare me a whole lot. I screamed even more and I ran down the stairs all the way to the living room, where everyone was at. They all turned to me.

"What happened? You're so pale!" Yukimura told me. I started crying because I was so in shock. They all scooted over for me. I sat down between Yukimura and Kiyomasa.

"I saw ghosts! I was in the bathroom and I saw a girl! She looked so scary! And I was running out and past Kiyomasa's room and I saw a black figure with glowing yellow eyes! And a guy that looked at me from the third story part! He looked at me like he was gonna cry!" I screamed while crying. Motochika started laughing after I said that the guy looked like he was gonna cry. "Stop laughing! It's not funny! You wouldn't be laughing if you saw it!"

"You're just probably imagining it or something. If so, then why do you only see it? Why don't we see anything?" Motochika asked. "Okay. If there's a ghost in here, give us a sign that you're here." He said it out loud.

"Dude, shut up! Can't you see Aza's already scared enough?" Musashi told Motochika. But nothing happened.

"See? You're just probably imagining it." Motochika said, smiling. Right after he said that, something struck my forehead hard. It felt like someone slit me with a knife. I fell down too because the force was so powerful. I screamed because I got hit. Everyone got scared. Kiyomasa helped me up. I put my hand on the spot where I was strucked at. It stung my forehead. I took my hand off and there was a lot of blood on it.

"Oh my god I'm bleeding!" I shouted. They all turned to me. They saw my forehead cut and they were scared. They went to go find bandages for me. Musashi stayed with me while the rest looked for them. For the time being, Musashi tried to stop the bleeding.

Yukimura went to the third story and remembered what I told him. He was pretty scared too. He went into our dad's room and saw him sleeping. He thought it was pretty strange because he thought the dad was still at work. Yukimura went to him.

"Dad, have you seen the bandages?" Yukimura asked him. The dad said nothing and continued sleeping. It was very odd because it seemed like something was wrong. "Dad?" Still no answer. Yukimura went closer to him. "Dad!" Our dad paid no attention. "Dad!" Yukimura turned him over and was very shocked and scared. It wasn't our dad. Instead, it was a man who I described it as. He looked like he was gonna cry and his eyes were bleeding. Yukimura screamed and ran out of the room and all the way down to where we were at. "Ghost!" he was very scared too.

Kiyomasa was in his bathroom when he heard Yukimura shouting "Ghost" and it scared Kiyomasa because he remembered me saying that there was a man in his room. He came out of the bathroom and saw a figure at the corner of his bed. He got very scared. Kiyomasa turned and he saw it too. It was pointing at Kiyomasa and its eyes were glowing yellow. Kiyomasa screamed and rand down too.

Motochika went in his room and the door slammed shut. He got scared. He went to the door and tried to open it. He was locked in his own room. He tried to open it.

Motochika came down the stairs slowly and he was looking down. He came and sat down next to Keiji and Kiyomasa.

"Dude, did you find any bandages?" Keiji asked him as he shook his head slowly. I knew something was wrong. Motochika doesn't act like that.

"Did you see a ghost or something? You look scared." Kiyomasa added in as Motochika nodded his head. I knew that if he did, he'd be screaming. Something told me that that Motochika isn't Motochika. I turned slowly and saw that it wasn't Motochika. It was a black figure sitting next to Keiji and Kiyomasa only. It's eyes were red. My eyes widened with fear. I looked at Musashi as he turned to me.

"That's not Motochika." I whispered to Musashi. He gave me a confused face. "It's not him." He looked at Motochika and the back to me.

"Yeah it is." Musashi assured me. I turned and it wasn't Motochika. Musashi put a bandage on the spot where I was cut.

"No it's not him. You guys see him as Motochika but I see him as a black figure with red eyes." I told him. That scared Musashi. We didn't know what to do. He decided to believe me this time.

Motochika had trouble opening the door. He started pounding on the door. He was kicking and punching the door as hard as he can.

We heard banging's on a door. We all got scared. We looked at one another. We didn't know what to do.

Motochika finally opened the door and he ran out of his room and into the living room. He was panting and everyone got scared because Motochika was supposed to already be with us. Keiji looked freaked out. Kiyomasa too.

"You guys, something fucking locked me in my own room. I couldn't get out." Motochika told us.

"But…You're supposed to already be with us." Musashi said as we all looked at the empty space between Keiji and Kiyomasa. We all screamed and ran out of the house. We were going to leave but then realized that they left their keys in their rooms.

"Fuck! Our keys!" Keiji said madly. "We need to get our keys." They debated on who will go get them. None of them wanted to get them. Before all of us knew it, I ran back inside to get them. After I went in, the door shut closed. I ran into all their rooms and got their keys as fast as I could. I went back to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge. I started hearing whispers. Something grabbed my leg and dragged me in the living room. I got up and started panting.

"Why are you doing this to my family? Why are you tearing us apart? I know you guys are here! Come out!" I shouted. Then, the girl I saw appeared. She looked so scary. Then a light flashed and she looked normal again. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pure white.

"I am Rina. I want you to see what happened to me." She told me. She came close to me and put her hands on my forehead. Then I gained a vision of what happened to her…

It was late at night when Rina was doing her homework in the master bedroom. She had five older brothers. They came back from home. They came into her room and were checking her out. They were also drinking. They approached her and grabbed her to do something to her. She broke free and ran but they got her.

"They tore my clothes and raped me furiously. All of them. I got pregnant by one of them and somehow rumors spread that I got pregnant by my own blooded brother. I was made fun of at school. I got in a lot of trouble by my parents. We all did. I hated my life. I didn't want to have that kid, knowing that it was my brothers. So I committed suicide. In my room which is currently yours." Rina told me. "I went after my brothers and killed them. My parents too. And now, in three days, when there is a full moon, hell's gate will open and my brothers will return to repeat what they've done to me. Only now they are going to take control of your brothers and rape you." I got scared.

"But why me?" I asked. She smiled.

"Because you are a pretty girl. They fell in love with you when you first came in the house. I hated you because your family was perfect. So I did horrible things to crash your family's relationship. But now I realize what I've done. Hell is opening for me because of what I've done to you. When it does, they will come do those horrible things to you. I am just warning you of what will happen. You do not need to leave the house right now. I did that so you could be alone and I can tell you. Now I'm done. I will go now. But remember the full moon is three days away." Rina said and then vanished into thin air. The door unlocked and Keiji them all stormed in the house.

"Aza, are you okay?" Yukimura asked me. I nodded my head. I looked at each one of them, remembering that they will get possessed and rape me. I was not going to let that happen.

"We need to move out of this house before three days. You have no idea what'll happen to us. I was just informed." I replied.

"By a ghost?" Keiji said. I nodded my head.

"We need to start packing now." I told them. Then we all began packing up our things.

We notified our dad what has been going on and we were all packing. We started getting along fine again. With everyone's help, we got finished the day of the full moon. We were at an apartment for now. I barely finished taking a shower. I wore a loose short and a teen top. I noticed that Keiji, Kiyomasa, Yukimura, Motochika, and Musashi were gone. Only my dad was home.

"Dad, where did they go?" I asked. He turned to me.

"They went to go buy some McDonalds and then back to the house to get Motochika's last thing. The first thing that popped into my head was rape. I quickly went to go put my shoes on. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after them. No time to explain." I replied and rushed out the door and I started running all the way back to our haunted house. When I reached there, they were parking their car. It was a good thing they went to go buy McDonalds first otherwise I wouldn't have been there to see them before they went in the house. They came out, surprised to see me.

"Aza? What are you doing here?" Motochika said to me.

"Good thing you didn't go in the house. Don't go in there. Something bad will happen to us. The ghost I talked to said that on full moon, her five brothers will take over you guys and rape me. Let's go before its full moon." I told them. We looked up and it became full moon. "Oh no! We're too late!"

"Too late for what?" Kiyomasa asked. The sky started turning black and was moving in a circular motion. It thundered many times but no rain was coming down. Then the sky made a big red hole in the middle of the sky. I saw five black shadows swirming down towards the boys.

"Watch out! Don't let those shadows go in you!" I shouted as they turned and it was too late. They got possessed by the shadows. They were screaming painfully. Then everything stopped. They stood up as I was backing up. Their brown eyes soon turned into darkness. I knew that this was bad. Keiji smiled evily.

"Now to have some fun." He told them as they all smiled and started towards me. I ran to the door and opened it. I closed it and locked it. I ran up to her room. I heard them break the door open.

"You can run but you can't hide!" shouted Motochika. I heard them laughing and close the door. I heard them search for me. I closed the door and locked it. I got in the bigger cabinets in the bathroom. I was very quiet.

"I know you're in your room." Musashi said as he banged open the door. I heard him open the closet and walk all around. I was super scared because there wasn't any weapon for me to use. I was hopeless. Then I heard Yukimura.

"Hah! I found you!" he shouted as I felt Musashi's footsteps run out of my room. I crept out of my room and peeked at them. Then, someone grabbed me from behind. It was Musashi. He smiled.

"Hah. It seems you fell for our trick. Pretty dumb of you." Musashi told me. I tried to pull away from him.

"No let me go! Don't do this to me! Don't do what you did to Rina to me! Please. You can stop this. You have a chance of going to heaven. If you do the right thing." I told him. This was true because I read that if a bad ghost chooses to do the right thing, then god will forgive them and allow them into heaven where they will get reborn. He looked down for a bit.

"I can?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "Well…I won't!" he laughed evily and started dragging me into my room.

"No! Musashi! Snap out of it! Don't let him control you! I know deep down you're still here in your body!" I told Musashi's body. "Fight your way through!" Musashi laughed at me.

"You can try all you want to get him back. They're in the spirit world now and they're stuck forever and we are alive once again! There's nothing you can do now!" Musashi said meanly. I believed that I could try to get Musashi out. All of a sudden, Musashi became Musashi again. Well, the tone of his voice did. His body was still holding me. It was like Musashi in the spirit world heard me. It's like he could come out of there. I knew I had to help him get out. "Aza! Where are you?"

"Follow my voice Musashi! Come on! You can get out!" I shouted. He then returned to the possessed Musashi and he laughed. "Get away from me!"

"You actually got him to control me for a second there. That won't happen again. He tried to tie up my mouth with a rope but I moved around too much. He then became himself again.

"Aza! Keep talking! I'm coming to your voice! Where are you?" I moved upper so I could talk to him.

"Musashi! Hurry! Your body is holding me tight and I can't escape! You can do it!" I said to him. "There's not much time left!" Musashi became possessed again. I can tell he was getting scared now because Musashi is starting to get his body back. "My brother will come back and you will return to hell you fugly demon!"

"Shut up! There's no way he can get here in time. He will be too late! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He said as I kicked his nuts as hard as I could and he fell down and I ran. He grabbed my hair from behind and I fell down. We rolled on top of each other a couple times before he gained control of me. He held me tight as I couldn't escape. He laughed and laughed. "Where's your brother Musashi now, Aza?"

"Musashi! Help me!" I screamed as a light flashed before my eyes and at Musashi's body. The possessed Musashi yelled with pain and then out popped the black shadow. It flew up high in the sky as Musashi's eyes returned to normal.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as we both stood up. I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"I thought you weren't gonna come in time but you did!" I told him, almost crying. "But thanks for coming in time."

"Just glad I came back before anything happened. Come on, let's go get the rest of them back to normal." Musashi said. We both stood up. We went to go get the rest of them. We were able to get everyone. There was only one more person we needed to get. It was Keiji. We looked everywhere for him but we couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, I went back into my room and the door shut closed. I turned and tried to open the door. I couldn't open it. I got so scared.

"You guys, I'm stuck! Help me!" I yelled out the door. I heard them coming up. They tried opening the door too but they weren't able to get the door to open.

"I can't open it! It won't budge!" Kiyomasa shouted. I heard someone laughing from behind. I turned and saw Keiji standing in the center of the room looking at me.

"They can't open it. I have control of the door and I'm not letting it open. Now it's just you and me together in this room. Besides, this bed is beautiful, isn't it?" Keiji said to me. I saw a beautiful bed with a red blanket and rose petals all over the floor. I didn't even notice. "Oh I forgot the candles too."

"Stay away from me! Give Keiji back his body! Don't control him!" I yelled at him.

"I could. But I won't. Now, where should we start?" Keiji said to me. He lit up candles and made the lights go off. It was a pretty view. But it was wrong because Keiji and I were siblings. He went to me as I did my best to run away from him. "Come on, there's no use running away from me. Either way I'm gonna get you so just come over here like a good girl and I promise I won't go hard."

"Never!" I shouted. Finally, he grabbed me from behind as I screamed out loud. He started laughing like a maniac. I punched him so many times but he didn't let go of me. He threw me on the bed and climbed onto the bed. I rolled off the bed and ran. I thought that no matter what I'm probably going to get it.

"Stop! Please! You don't have to do this to me with my brother's body!" I told him as he stopped chasing me.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. I stopped running too.

"Don't use my brother's body to get me. I'll go with you and you can do whatever you want with me whenever you want. Just give my brother's body back to him. Please." I told him. He stopped and thought about it for a while.

"You promise?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yes. Just give it back to him and I'll leave with you. I promise." I told him. Then he got out of Keiji's body as Keiji returned to normal. Tears fell down my eyes as the shadow came to me. The door opened and all of them dashed inside. They saw that I was going to leave with him.

"Aza! Don't go!" Yukimura shouted to me. I turned to him.

"Yukimura. You guys. I'm sorry. This is the only way to end everything. I'll always remember you guys. Tell dad, Carlo, and Jin Hye I said goodbye. I love you guys." I told them and turned around. Tears dropped from my eyes. I started walking into the light with the shadow. Then Rina appeared.

"No. this isn't going to be how it'll end. Eric, I won't let you take Aza away!" Rina said as she pushed me away from the light and held on to the shadow tightly.

"No! What are you doing! Let go!" the shadow yelled. He was not stronger than Rina. Rina turned to me.

"Goodbye." She told me and she entered the light with Eric and the light disappeared into thin air. Then it started becoming morning time. My brothers came to me.

"It's all over." Musashi told us. "Let's get out of here." We all came out of the house and drove back home…


End file.
